Akane decide cambiar
by Amarilis666
Summary: Ya cansada y deprimida de su vida cotidiana, de tantos locos que arruinan su vida, de un prometido que no ata ni desata nada por ella, y de sentirse impotente de no poder realizar labores hogareñas sencillas, Akane decide que necesita hacer un cambio radical.
1. ES HORA DE DESPERTAR

**Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y no escribo con fines de lucro.**

CAPITULO 1

ES HORA DE DESPERTAR

Es hora de despertar. Tras una larga noche de agotamiento debido al llanto, depresión, de tanto pensar, por fin pudo tomar una decisión, es hora de despertar, hora de vivir, hora de madurar.

Akane se había pasado la noche en una búsqueda incansable de porqués, empezó por preguntarse qué hace mal todos los días para que siempre termine insultándola, porque él no la puede querer como ella le quiere, porque no puede ser tan solo un poco amable como lo es con sus demás prometidas, porque le restriega en su cara que ellas son mejor y más bellas que ella, porque no puede por lo menos fijarse un poco en ella, en los detalles que ella tiene hacia él, en lo que ella por lo menos intenta hacer por él.

Pensaba en como sentía tanta felicidad el día de ayer cuando por fin consiguió hacer un platillo comestible, aunque no tenía tan buena presentación, se había esforzado mucho en que saliera como debía. Había seguido al pie de la letra la receta que le había proporcionado Kasumi, había puesto su mayor esfuerzo y dedicación en no estropearlo, probo todo a cada instante para asegurarse que supiera bien, y lo consiguió, lo único que no pudo conseguir es que se viera exactamente a como debería verse, pero eso no quería decir que no supiera bien.

Cocino con mucho amor solo para obtener un pequeño cumplido de Ranma, quería que el solo sintiera que podía llegar a ser al menos tan buena cocinera como lo eran sus demás prometidas.

Pero todo se hecho a perder cuando la frase "Akane cocinó" se dijo, Ranma palideció al escucharla y se negó a probar siquiera un bocado, empezó a insultar su comida, empezó a insultarla a ella y a compararla con sus demás prometidas, de un rápido movimiento movió los brazos e hizo que la comida que aún estaba en las manos de Akane callera al piso y se echara a perder.

Akane no gritó, no pataleó, no insultó, ni golpeó a Ranma, solo respiró, respiró y respiró, contuvo las lágrimas recogió el desastre ocasionado por Ranma y se despidió para irse a dormir.

Ranma se quedo hecho piedra por la actitud tomada por su prometida, él hubiera preferido que lo insulte de vuelta, que lo golpee, que lo mande a volar por todo Nerima, no soportaba que ella no respondiera a su ofensa, sentía que realmente la había herido. Fue a disculparse por la noche a su cuarto pero no recibió respuesta de la muchacha.- **Esta vez la hice grande –** pensó y se fue a dormir, mañana se disculparía y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Asi terminó el día de ayer, llego la hora de tomar decisiones.


	2. ES HORA DE MADURAR

**Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y no escribo con fines de lucro.**

CAPITULO 2:

ES HORA DE MADURAR

Akane contempla su imagen frente al espejo, nota sus ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, las ojeras oscuras por no haber pegado los ojos en toda la noche, pero tienen su mirada determinación, ha tomado una decisión, es hora de madurar.

**-Es hora de madurar, tengo 17 años ya no soy una niña, no puedo seguir comportándome como una, tampoco puedo seguir permitiendo que me traten como una, voy a tomar las riendas de mi vida, no voy a permitir que los insultos me alteren, nunca más, no deben afectarme, Ranma no debe afectarme, no soy fea, ni marimacho, ni gorda.**

Empieza a mirarse muy minuciosamente en el espejo, se coloca de costado y se sube un poco la parte superior de la pijama. – **soy bastante delgada, mi estómago es plano y marcado, hago mucho ejercicio, muchas quisieran ser así- **se voltea y se pone de frente al espejo observando aun su estómago. – **mi cintura es marcada, tengo curvas jeje, la ropa no me ayuda mucho a que se noten pero están ahí.- **sigue observándose el cuerpo detenidamente en el espejo por todos los lados posibles y se ve a si misma bien, muy bien, sonríe en el espejo. – **tengo un muy buen cuerpo, pero realmente la ropa que uso no me ayuda a marcarlo muy bien quizá sea hora de cambiar mi estilo de vestir, pero tampoco quiero verme muy expuesta, necesito buscar un nuevo loock.- **sigue sonriéndose así misma al espejo se acerca a él casi hasta pegar su nariz y vuelve a sonreir. – **soy bonita, no entiendo porque Ranma y sus prometidas creen que soy fea, mis ojos, mi sonrisa son muy bonitas, sé que le gusto a muchos chicos, es totalmente absurdo sentirme tan mal porque me llenen de insultos, Ranma debería ver mejor mis cualidades, intento ser buena persona siempre, con todos, allá él si no me toma en cuenta, allá él si no madura, yo si lo haré, voy a crecer, no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí, de hoy en adelante sólo me va a importar lo que yo piense de mi misma.- **Se toma algunas puntas del cabello, nota que ha crecido un poco, lo lleva un poco más abajo que los hombros, pensaba pedirle a Kasumi que se lo cortara porque así se suponía que le gustaba a Ranma. Vuelve a sonreírse al espejo. – **ya no tengo que hacer mi vida en función de Ranma, de ahora en adelante lo voy a llevar como me guste a mí, y así me gusta más, puedo amarrarlo, puedo trenzarlo un poco, puedo cogerlo en muchos peinados, si, así me gusta y así lo voy a llevar.- ** Suspira y se siente feliz por su determinación, camina hacia su armario y empieza a ver todas sus prendas, coge una por una y las empieza aventar sobre su hombro hacia su cama, claro que no todas ellas llegan a su destino y terminan desordenadas por toda la habitación. Sólo quedan en el armario prendas que en su mayoría fueron regalos de Nabiki en navidades o cumpleaños pasados, prendas que nunca pensó que usaría pero que ahora pensando más detenidamente son prendas que todas las chicas de su edad usan. Saca una blusa de tirantes de color negro, el corte es recto, realmente cubre todo lo necesario, nada de más y nada de menos. – **Si, algo asi, este podría ser el estilo que necesito, algo que cubra un poco menos, que este más actual, pero que no me haga sentir incomoda, no es escotado, tampoco atrevido, uhmmmmm, necesito comprar más ropa, zapatos, botas, ropa deportiva, casual, ufff, necesito conseguir mas dinero, tengo ahorrado algo, pero esta va a ser una inversión que se va a llevar casi todo mis ahorros, entonces será mejor que haga un plan o una lista hay mucho por determinar para empezar mi nueva yo.**

Akane no podía dejar de sonreírse a si misma, se sentía tan feliz de encontrarse bella, eso la hacía sentirse mejor, empezó por hacer una lista de todos los cambios que necesitaba realizar para mejorar su vida, empezó por enumerar:

**1.- Nunca dejar de sonreír, aunque me insulten y rebajen, yo valgo más que ellos.**

**2.- Dejar de pensar en Ranma, no vale la pena si no se da cuenta de lo que valgo.**

**3.-Cambiar mi estilo de vestir, ya no soy una niña a la que necesitan cubrirle todo, debo dejar de tener vergüenza de mi cuerpo, soy bonita, hora de demostrarlo**

**4.- Buscar empleo, o no podré pagar mis cambios radicales de vestir.**

**5.-Aumentar en mi entrenamiento la concentración, voy a necesitarlo cuando vea a Ranma y no desarmarme con sus ojos.**

**6.-Demostrarles a todos lo que valgo.**

Después de escribir su lista y guardarla muy bien en su cajón para que nadie la encuentre fue a tomar un baño, este sería un día feliz, así lo había decidido, no lloraría más, cogió unos jeans rasgados azul claro, la blusa de tiras que había encontrado, ropa interior que aun pensaba que eran algo infantiles pero aún no se sentía preparada para usar la opción que Nabiki le había regalado que se trataba de encajes demasiados atrevidos, dejo todo el desorden de su cuarto para pensar que haría con todo eso después, y se dirigió con mucha determinación a tomar un muy buen baño.

* * *

Cuando está por entrar al baño la puerta se abre repentinamente y la peliazul solo puede alcanzar a ver unos pectorales muy bien formados, era Ranma que salía a toda prisa del baño porque se había olvidado parte de su ropa, Akane no podía articular palabra se había quedado embobada viendo sus pectorales, totalmente roja y paralizada hizo que Ranma se sonrojara mucho. – **Sabes, si tanto te gusta verme así creo que Nabiki puede venderte algunas fotos.**

Akane sale de su estado de ensoñación sacudiendo la cabeza y le mira directo a los ojos, sabía que no podía contestarle con lo usual de " y quien querría verte" eso ya no entraba en su nueva etapa de madurez, así que pensó en que la mejor forma de desarmarlo es poniéndolo en una posición incómoda, "él aún es inmaduro" pensó . – **Si tal vez le pida algunas, serían un bonito recuerdo de ti.- **

A Ranma se le subieron los colores al rostro, nunca pensó que su marimacho podría querer tener fotos suyas con el torso desnudo, que lo admitiera tan libremente, y mucho menos que las quiera tener de recuerdo, ¿que quería decir con eso?, ¿que nunca pensaba verlo así nuevamente?, él daba por hecho que algún día se casarían y que tendrían que verse con mucho menos ropa, así que el hecho que ella nombre la palabra recuerdo implicaba que ¿nunca más lo vería en esa ni en otra forma?. El cerebro de Ranma intentaba trabajar a mil por hora.

**Si ya terminaste de usar el baño, dame permiso que tengo prisa. **Hablo la pelinegro con una sonrisa de "te gane" que desarmo completamente a Ranma y se metió rápidamente al baño. Ranma se quedó parado frente a la puerta cerrada, de pronto recordó todo el enredo de ayer y solo alcanzó a decir a través de la puerta: **- Akane quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, creo…- **Pero fue interrumpido por Akane gritando a través de la puerta – **no te preocupes Ranma, ya está todo olvidado y créeme que algo así no volverá a pasar.-**

Otra vez lo dejo pensando, ¿qué quiere decir con eso?. Bajo las escaleras intentando pensar algo con que compensar lo mal que se había portado el día de ayer y que volviera a su marimacho a la normalidad, no le gustaba cuando era tan amable con él, eso solo podía significar problemas o aún peor, que su peor temor se haga realidad, que pueda estar perdiendo a su marimacho.

* * *

Todos los miembros de la familia Saotome- Tendo se encontraban desayunando y conversando alegremente sobre un campeonato de Artes Marciales que se llevaría a cabo en Nerima la próxima semana, insistían en que el joven Saotome ya estaba en edad y era lo suficientemente fuerte y capaz de ganar uno de esos eventos, además de todo el dinero que podría traer a casa. Los ojos de Soun, Genma y Nabiki brillaban de emoción.

**-Vamos Ranma, inscríbete a ese concurso es casi un hecho que ganas, has visto como pelean en la televisión, ya estas a la altura de ellos, sería muy fácil que les ganes, además que obtendrías muy buenas ganancias, el Dojo se está cayendo a pedazos de tantas peleas por parte de tus "amiguitos" cuando te visitan a ti o mi hermana, además que con eso empezarías una carrera de artemarcialista reconocido. Ya no tendrías que preocuparte tanto sobre de que van a vivir en un futuro mi hermanita y tu. **

Futuro, la palabra "futuro" ponía nervioso al chico de la trenza, él sabía muy bien cuál sería su futuro: "casarse con Akane y encargarse del Dojo", tal vez tener hijos, aun no se encontraba seguro de ser un buen padre, y con su maldición de por medio no podía dar fe de que tipo de niños le podrían salir. Pero pensar que ya podría estar ingresando a la etapa de "futuro" le aterraba, por un lado empezaría una carrera a corta edad, podría viajar a china y deshacerse de su maldición, pero por otro lado significaba que ya no había excusas para no casarse con Akane, aún no estaba preparado para una vida marital, nunca la había besado, ni abrazado, ni podía expresarle sus sentimientos, Akane le ponía nervioso, muy nervioso, y eso era algo que tenía que cambiar para poder entrar a la etapa de "futuro" con ella.

Los pensamientos de Ranma fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de Akane, todos le quedaron mirando y halagando su nuevo atuendo, eso le hacía sentir algo incomoda pero no lo dejo ver, cuando Ranma puso sus ojos ella, literalmente se le cayó la mandíbula tanto que la comida se le escapo de la boca, felizmente todos estaban tan concentrados en Akane que no se dieron cuenta de su torpeza.

**-Akane, te ves muy bien, no es cierto hijo- **Nodoka miró de reojo a Ranma. **-esa ropa te asienta mucho, mi hijo se verá mucho más varonil u guapo a tu lado.**

**-Gracias tía-** A Akane le salía una gota estilo anime de su frente.

**- Hasta que por fin hermanita y usas lo que te regale, te queda muy bien-**

**-Gracias Nabiki, es más me gustaría que me acompañaras a escoger más ropa de este estilo-**

**-¿Van a ir de compras?. ¿Yo también puedo acompañarlas?- **Decía una ilusionada Kasumi por compartir una tarde con sus hermanas.

**-Está bien Akane, y esta vez no te cobraré la compañía-**

**-Gracias-**

**-¿Niñas y cuanto me va a costar esto?-**

**-Nada papá, usaré mis ahorro-**

**-¿Esos ahorros no estaba destinado a la universidad?-**

**-Sí, pero también quiero poder comprarme ropa, papá también quería tocar el tema del Dojo contigo, ¿podría haber la posibilidad que imparta clases en el Dojo, necesito ingresos económicos y creo que soy capaz de poder empezar a encargarme de él?.-**

**-Akane, Ranma y tú se encargarán del Dojo- **Akane sonríe pensando que su papá iba a ceder en su petición. – **cuando se casen**

Plop, sonó cuando la burbujas de sueños de Akane se reventaba, se sentía desilusionada que condicionarán su vida a la boda con Ranma, pero no lo iba a dejar notar.

Todos esperaban que empezará el estallido de gritos de parte de Akane, que dijera que nunca se casaría con Ranma, que ella podía encargarse del Dojo sola y que no lo necesitaba, pero ese estallido nunca llego.

**-Esta bien papá, supongo que tendré que buscar otro trabajo, gracias kasumi el desayuno estuvo delicioso, las espero para ir de compras, iré a ordenar un poco mi habitación avísenme cuando estén listas.-**

Después de este comentario se dirigió a su cuarto mientras todos se quedaban con la boca abierta ante la falta de berrinche de Akane, no lo podían creer, no sabían si emocionarse cuando nunca negó que se casaría con Ranma, o si preocuparse por su determinación de buscar un nuevo empleo, con esos pensamiento todos voltean a ver al ojiazul que aún se encuentra con la boca abierta pensando en las palabras de Akane. – **Que, yo no le hecho nada-**

**-Pues parece que mi hermanita esta madurando al fin, será mejor que sigas su ritmo cuñadito, o encontrará a otro que piense como ella.-**

**-Nabiki tiene razón hijo, las mujeres maduran antes que los hombres, pero eso podría significar que busque a alguien maduro con quien compartir, si no sigues su ritmo, ella buscará a alguien más.- **Decía una preocupada Nodoka.

**-Y quien querría compartir algo con una marimacho, gorda, fea, pechoplanos que no sabe cocinar. Que se viste así para llamar la atención, pero no hay ningún hombre en Nerima que se fije en ella, esa ropa no le cae para nada bien, solo resalta sus defectos-** despotricaba Ranma como todas las veces que lo ponían nervioso con ese tema.

**-Quieres apostar Ranma.- **Decía una Akane muy decidida y con la mirada fría y en alto que hizo a nuestro joven Saotome palidecer.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, no pense que me escribieran tan rápido, todas las opiniones son bienvenidas.

Es mi primer fic, en realidad lo primero que escribo en mi vida y espero que realmente les guste, les prometo terminar la historia.

**Amarilis666**


	3. LAS COSAS BUENAS CAEN DEL CIELO

**Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y no escribo con fines de lucro.**

CAPITULO 3

LAS COSAS BUENAS CAEN DEL CIELO

Con una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, caminaba por los pasillos de la biblioteca una muy feliz Akane. No sólo había conseguido el empleo en aquel lugar, sino que había conseguido subir su autoestima a gran escala, atrás había quedado el sentirse fea, gorda y nada femenina.

Habían pasado dos meses desde su decisión de tomar las riendas de su vida, dos meses que se encontraba en estado de felicidad total, por lo bien que le estaban saliendo las cosas. Es que desde el día en que se propuso demostrarle a Ranma que ella era más de lo que él decía que era, todo le salía a la perfección, estaba dándole a Ranma una lección, lo había notado por la cara que ponía cada vez que la veía, y es que ella había notado que él la quería, si, la quería, pero la quería fea, gorda, y marimacho, así era la única forma como él la quería y no le venía nada bien su gran cambio.

Su nuevo look atraía mayor cantidad de miradas, y no sólo de los hombres sino también de mujeres muy guapas que seguramente envidiaban algo de su belleza, eso la lleno de seguridad, realmente se sentía hermosa y ninguna frase estúpida dicha por su prometido le desequilibraba ya.

Había empezado a buscar empleo de camarera, pero por experiencia sabía que ese empleo le traería problemas con su adorado tormento, sabía que Ranma no iba a aguantar los celos de que tratara con otros hombres en lugares tan concurridos, felizmente encontró un puesto en la biblioteca de Nerima, con ese trabajo obtuvo grandes beneficios, ganaba dinero, se encontraba en un ambiente de paz y silencio, tenía muchos libros al alcance de su mano, y lo mejor de todo, Ranma no la seguía ahí, lo intento en un comienzo, pero se aburrió muy rápido, eso le daba un descanso mental de su prometido, había dejado de pensar en él todo el día, casi todo el día.

**-Hola Akane-**

**-Yuka!, como estas, vienes a devolver los libros?-**

**-Sí, y a llevarte a tomar un helado en cuanto salgas de aquí-**

**-Heelaadooo, si si si, que rico- **En eso Akane observa que acababa de entrar un chico que concurría seguido por el lugar, tenía la contextura aproximada de Ranma, a excepción que es ligeramente más bajito, cabello castaño oscuro y muy corto, pero lo que más llama la atención de ese muchacho es su mirada, unos ojos de color caramelo que reflejan verde en ciertos ángulos. Normalmente a Akane no le atraen otros chicos, pero este chico es diferente, este chico no intenta enamorarla, no intenta invitarla a salir, ni siquiera se fija en ella, todo lo contrario a la bola de locos que ha conocido hasta ahora en su vida, debe ser por ello, que sin pretenderlo Akane se ha fijado en este chico, eso le revolotea el estómago.

En un principio se sentía mal porque le guste otro chico que no sea su prometido, pero después de mucho pensar llego a la conclusión de que si Ranma tiene tres prometidas que, según él son más bonitas y mejores que ella, lo cual quiere decir que él se fija en otras chicas, porque no podría hacerlo ella, después de todo ni siquiera le hablaba, solo hacía que le revolotearan mariposas en el estómago cuando lo veía. Este chico le devolvía parte de sus inseguridades, ya que no le prestaba la más mínima atención, frente a él no se sentía tan bella, y eso la volvía un poco torpe en su presencia. Aquel chico le gustaba, y sentía la necesidad de querer llamar su atención, pero no era una experta ni lanzada como Shampoo, asi que lo único que conseguía eran golpes y caídas en su presencia que la hacían ver mas torpe de lo normal.

**-Si lo miras mucho, se va a gastar- **decía una muy pícara Yuca.

**-Qué, que dices Yuca, yo no estoy mirando a nadie.-**

**-Sabes, esa es una actitud un poco infantil Akane, no tiene nada de malo mirar un poco-**

**-Tu.. tu crees?, digo, estoy comprometida con Ranma, no se supone que está mal ver otros chicos?-**

**-Akane! Tienes sólo 17 años, te comprometieron desde antes de nacer, Ranma nunca te ha invitado a salir, ni te ha besado, ni te coge de la mano libremente, siempre te lastima y te trata mal, sé que le amas, y también puedo suponer por la manera como te cuida a lo lejos y como te mira, que también está enamorado de ti, pero si no lo impulsas a que madure tu primer beso lo vas a tener el día de tu boda y delante de todo el mundo, lo que hará que los avergüence más.-**

**-Si, a veces yo también me lo imagino así.-**

**- Yo opino que si tu estas lista para conocer nuevas sensaciones como es tomar de la mano a alguien, o abrazarlo en público, no tiene nada de malo que lo intentes sea o no con Ranma, si él no está preparado para demostrarte lo que siente por ti y a tratarte como te mereces, porque no darle la oportunidad a alguien más.-**

**-Yo si me siento preparada para todo eso, pero me gustaría compartirlo con Ranma.-**

**-Hay muchos peces en el estanque, como vas a saber que él es el indicado si nunca pudiste comparar siquiera lo que otro te puede hacer sentir con un ligero roce de manos.-**

**-No quiero buscar esas sensaciones, quiero que lleguen solas, en el momento preciso, que sea mágico y no sólo la primera vez, sino todas.-** Akane se quedó mirando al cielo con ojos de borreguito.

**-Hey, despierta Akane.- **Yuka le paso la mano en forma de saludo por la cara de Akane. **-Si has cambiado para que Ranma de valore y no lo hace, pues haz que él vea como te valoren otros, y que él no es el único que puede hacerte feliz, quizá le dé un ataque de pánico cuando te vea frecuentar otros chicos y madure de golpe, jajajaja.-**

**-Jajajaja, sería toda una revelación. Jajajaja.-**

**-Disculpe, señorita, devuelvo estos y me llevo estos.- **Akane no había notado cuando el chico que le llama la atención se le había acercado y casi se atora con la risa cuando éste le habló.

**-Sí, dáme para marcarlos.- **En cuanto el chico le da los libros a Akane se le resbalan de las manos y caen todos al piso. Inmediatamente Akane se lanzó a recogerlos

POW! Se escucho cuando al levantarse, se golpea la cabeza con la mesada donde trabaja.

**-Auch, ahhhh, toma, aquí tienes, tu plazo de renovación es en cinco días.- **decía una adolorida Akane sobándose la zona afectada.

**-Gracias, deberías ponerte un poco de hielo, esta vez sonó bastante fuerte.-**

**-Estoy bien, gracias.-**

**-Adios.-**

**-Adios.-**

**-Que fue todo eso?.- **Preguntaba Yuka, sin saber si preocuparse por el golpe o reírse por lo gracioso del momento.

**-Que fue qué?.-**

**-Akane, normalmente no eres tan torpe.-**

**-No se que pasa, siempre que estoy delante de este chico me vuelvo torpe.-**

**-Realmente te gusta este chico-**

**-Por favor no repitas eso-**

**-OK, vamos a la heladería, quizá ahí consigamos hielo-**

* * *

Ranma no podía creer lo hermosa que se había puesto su marimacho, tenía tantas curvas escondidas y ahora tan a la vista, que tenía que poner su mayor esfuerzo de autocontrol por no tocar la cintura que le está volviendo loco. Se encontraba en plena revolución hormonal, sentía que su cuerpo estaba fuera de control algunas veces, tenia deseos de tocar, abrazar, besar, apretujar, estrujar, amasar, sazonar, darle un par de vueltas en el aire, meterla al horno y devorarse entera a su prometida. Es que no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar así.

Lo peor de todo es que cada vez que la nombraban en casa o en cualquier lugar, imágenes mentales de ella y él se metían tan a fondo en su mente que tenía que salir corriendo para no exponerse. Cada vez que se encontraba con ella por la casa, aprendió a utilizar la nueva técnica de Kōkan Taitō, que consistía en reemplazar su rostro por el de Kuno, la imagen mental de ver a Kuno con curvas era peor que un baldazo con agua helada, le hacía poner las caras de asco más expresivas que podía poner, lo mejor de la técnica es que era muy buena para engañar al enemigo, pues Akane atribuía las caras de repugnancia que ponía a su nueva forma de vestir, así no se daría cuenta del real efecto que producía en él, luego de eso algunas veces la insultaba un poco y salía corriendo, claro todo esto solo por deporte.

Necesitaba crear un plan que le devolviera a su marimacho, aunque pareciera raro, extrañaba sus golpes, sus gritos, sus celos, su mazo; así como también extrañaba su sonrisa, el tiempo que le dedicaba para conversar, cuando intentaba cocinar para él, porque, aunque le salía mal, él sabía que lo hacía por amor a él. Necesitaba devolver a su Akane a como era antes, aunque le gusta la forma como se viste ahora, quería que ella se arreglara sólo para él, que sólo él tuviera el derecho de disfrutarla.

Había optado por seguirla a todos lados, para cuidarla y también para poder gruñir a cualquiera que se dignara a mirarla siquiera, le sorprendía la cantidad de hombre que la quedaban mirando, y si es que por casualidad alguno intentaba devolver sus pasos para poder hablarle, se encargaba de borrar sus intenciones a golpes. Cuando empezó a trabajar en la biblioteca, se sintió aliviado, Akane se encerraría por horas en un lugar donde no se podía hablar en voz alta y a donde sólo asistían personas con intenciones de estudiar y aprender, ahí no se encontraría a cretinos con ganas de conquistar a su prometida.

Había escuchado por casulidad una conversación que tenía Yuka y Sayuri sobre ir a tomar un helado, quedaron en que Yuca pasaría por Akane para encontrarse allá. Ranma pensó que sería una buena oportunidad de poner en práctica su plan para recuperar la atención de Akane, según su manual de conquista debía darle celos con otra muchacha. Es así que decide invitar a su amiga de infancia Ukyo a tomar un helado con él, de todas sus prometidas se sentía más a salvo y cómodo con ella, y con suerte, Akane se pondría tan celosa que lo mandaría a volar por los cielos de Nerima en ese mismo momento.

Debía estar loco, extrañaba volar por los cielos.

**-Ran Chan, que alegría, pensé que nunca me invitarías a tomar un helado contigo, esto es muy significativo, yo sé que sólo tomas helados en tu forma femenina, que vengas así como estás es… es… una cita?-**

**-Queee, quee, noooo, nooo, noo, Ukyo no malinterpretes sólo es un helado, además Akane va a ir para allá con sus amigas, necesito que me ayudes a ponerla celosa, pero no es por lo que te imaginas, tu sabes, es para vuelva a como antes y deje de hacer el ridículo como lo está haciendo hasta ahora.-**

**-Ran Chan, estás seguro que es eso?, no creas que no entiendo cuando quieres llamar la atención de alguien a como dé lugar, eso siempre intento hacer contigo.-**

**-Yo, yo, lo siento Ukyo, yo no se que decirte, sólo que eres mi mejor amiga y no te puedo querer de ese modo.-**

**-Ran Chan, sólo prométeme que si las cosas no funcionan con akane, me considerarás como tu verdadera prometida, sólo quiero que seas felíz.-**

**-Gracias Ukyo.-**

**-te ayudaré a poner celosa a Akane, y veré si puedo hablar con ella después a ver que le sucede.-**

**-De verdad gracias, me gustaría corresponderte, pero no puedo.-**

**-No creas que me estoy rindiendo tan fácilmente Ran Chan, sólo que te ayudaré hasta que te des cuenta que yo debería ser tu verdadera prometida.-**

**-Ukyo, que cosas dices, jajaja, vamos-**

* * *

Ya en la heladería se encontraba Akane con sus amigas en una amena conversación sobre el chico nuevo de la biblioteca.

**-Pero entonces… te gusta o no ese chico.-**

**-Sayuri!, yooo, no lo sé, sólo sé que cada vez que lo tengo enfrente me vuelvo torpe, como si las manos me temblaran o algo así-**

**-Te pasaba lo mismo con Ranma?-**

**-No, nunca, nuestra relación siempre fue explosiva, siempre a la defensiva, no siento la necesidad de impresionarlo o algo así cuando estoy con él-**

**-Es natural que te pase eso con ese chico, es la primera vez que un muchacho no va atrás tuyo, no necesariamente es que te guste, sólo que ya estás acostumbrada a las atenciones de todos y como él no te la da, sientes la necesidad de llamarla, y eso te pone tan nerviosa que te vuelve torpe.-**

**-Yuka, deberías estudiar psicología, jajajaja, pero creo que tienes razón, voy a dejar de prestarle atención a ese hecho, jajaja.-**

**-Oh, Akane, mira quienes vienen ahí.-**

Akane voltea hacia la puerta y se encuentra con Ranma y Ukyo entrando y buscando una mesa en la parte del fondo del local, su corazón late fuerte, siente como si la traicionaran, Ranma nunca va con ella a tomar un helado en su forma masculina, definitivamente su corazón está a punto de llorar, había estado tan bien es estos días, cómo puede deprimirse tan rápidamente al ver como su prometido sale con otra.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y suspira, necesita controlarse.

**-Voy a saludarlos y luego me marcho.-**

**-Akane, Estas segura?.-**

**-Si, creo que es lo más maduro que puedo hacer, si salgo corriendo se darán cuenta que eso me afecta.-**

**-Tienes razón, pero… no debería estar saliendo con otra.-**

**-No Yuka, no debería, pero como dijiste antes, él y yo no somos realmente nada mas que prometidos por nuestros padres, y como puede estar seguro que me quiere a mí si no me compara con otras, supongo que lo que me dijiste a mí también se aplica a él.- **

**-No lo se Akane, es así como van a empezar su relación?.-**

**-Eso parece, nos vemos en la escuela mañana chicas.-**

**-Adios Akane.-**

Akane se levanta y se dirige a la mesa de Ranma y Ukyo, de camino va tomando la confianza que necesita para no derrumbarse frente a ellos y armarle una escena de celos a Ranma, camina con determinación y seguridad.

**-Ran Chan, aquí viene Akane, haz de cuenta que te dije algo gracioso y ríe.-**

**-Cómo está su cara, está molesta? JAJAJAJA.-**

**-Uhmm. No me parece molesta….Akane! hola, como estas.-**

**-Ehh, hola Akane, no sabía que estabas por aquí. Yo…-**

**-Hola Ranma, Ukyo, que sorpresa verlos, sobre todo a ti Ranma, pensé que sólo venías como Ranko.-**

**-Yooo… esteeee…. Si, digo no, también puedo venir como yo mismo, jeje.- **Ranma se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, sentía que la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos y que no sucedía como esperaba.

**-Bueno, no quiero interrumpir más "su cita", sólo vine a saludar y a dejar algo en claro, supongo que si está bien que tu salgas con tus otras prometidas en citas, no habrá problemas en que yo salga con otro chico no?. Bueno adios, cuídense chicos.- **Akane había interpretado el nerviosismo de Ranma, como si lo hubiera atrapado en una situación infraganti, y confirmo que se trataba de una cita, no lo había negado, sólo se había quedado callado. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Ranma no sabía qué hacer, no había salido como esperaba, y encima Akane se sentía libre de salir con cualquier chico, eso no estaba bien, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella, cuando iba a pararse Ukyo lo cogio del brazo.

**-Ranma, antes de que vallas tras ella piensa bien lo que vas a decirle, no empieces una pelea que después no puedas controlar, es tu oportunidad de decirle lo que realmente sientes por ella, no la desperdicies.-**

Mientras Akane se dirige a la puerta mira a una de las mesas que está de camino, en ella estaba sentado aquel chico de la biblioteca, como si le observaran el muchacho dejo el libro que estaba leyendo y volteó a ver a Akane directo a los ojos. Este simple hecho distrajo tanto a la peliazul que no notó el helado que había tirado en el piso, resbaló y cayó de espaldas al lado de la mesa en donde se encontraba aquel muchacho.

Akane no sabía si llorar o reír de tanta vergüenza que sentía al caer al lado de aquel muchacho y estando Ranma y Ukyo a unas cuantas mesas atrás, aun recostada en el piso opto por la segunda acción, rio con todas sus fuerza, una sonrisa tan natural que derritió al chico que se paró a auxiliarla, no pudo más que dejarlo encantado.

**-Estas bien "chica de la biblioteca", parece que cada vez que nos encontramos tienes algún accidente. Dejame ayudarte a levantar.- **Estiró su mano para tomar la de Akane, pudo sentir la suavidad de la piel de la peliazul, se sintió atraído a ella.

**-Gracias, jejeje, si parece que cada vez que nos encontramos algo malo me pasa, normalmente no soy así de torpe.- **Decía mientras se sacudía la ropa.

Ranma, que se había puesto de pie de un salto para auxiliar a su prometida al sentir que caía, se quedó a mitad de camino cuando escucho como reía, y después como un extraño se dirigía a ella como si se hubieran conocido antes, le sonreía y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

**-Hola mi nombre es Adachi Kei- **Dijo el castaño, estirando la mano para dar el encuentro a la de Akane.

**-Tendo Akane-**

**-Puedo invitarte un helado, Tendo Akane?.-**

**-Llamame sólo Akane, y si, si puedes invitarme un helado.- **Le sonrió.

Ranma vio como le sonreía a aquel chico, esa sonrisa que estaba esperando hace algún tiempo que se la dedicara a él. Sintió como se le apretaba el corazón cuando se sentaron juntos en la mesa y empezaban una conversación. Realmente su plan se había volteado en su contra, Akane no necesitaba salir a buscar a chicos, ellos le caían del cielo.

* * *

Gracias por sus Reviews, me encanta que les gute la nueva Akane y ojala les siga gustando como se va dando la historia.

Maxhika, disculpa lo de los dialogos, no me había percatado que sería raro leerlos en negrita, pero quise resaltarlos mas que el relato.

Besos.

Amarilis666


	4. LA VIDA ES UNA CANCION- PARTE I-

**Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y no escribo con fines de lucro.**

**La canción que se usa en este capítulo es de Julieta Venegas, Andar conmigo**

**CAPITTTULO 4**

**LA VIDA ES UNA CANCION- PARTE I-**

Ordenando ropa tirada en su habitación, se encuentra distraída Akane irradiando felicidad como siempre y cantando a viva voz una alegre canción:

Hay tanto que quiero contarte  
hay tanto que quiero saber de ti  
ya podemos empezar poco a poco  
cuéntame, qué te trae por aquí

Mientras que un embobado Ranma, atraído por la voz melodiosa de su prometida, aparecía por la puerta entreabierta de cuarto de la pequeña Tendo, no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba tan hermosa, y se veía tan feliz, sentía un fuerza magnética hacia ella mayor que en otras ocasiones. –…"Yo también quiero contarte muchas cosas, tu me atraes mucho, necesito estar cerca de ti"…- piensa Ranma atento a todas las palabras de su prometida.

No te asustes de decirme la verdad  
eso nunca puede estar así tan mal  
yo también tengo secretos para darte  
y que sepas que ya no me sirven más

-…"Me asusta que me rechaces, también me gustaría contarte mis secretos, te amo, también quiero saber que sientes por mi"….-, seguía el pelinegro en sus pensamientos.

Hay tantos caminos por andar...  
dime si quisieras andar conmigo  
cuéntame si quisieras andar conmigo

-…."Si, si, si, quiero andar contigo, me muero de ganas por andar contigo, por favor acéptame, se mi novia"…., aun sumido en sus pensamientos y más embobado que nunca por querer decir realmente en voz alta esa frase.

Estoy ansiosa por soltarlo todo  
desde el principio hasta llegar al día de hoy  
una historia tengo en mi para entregarte  
una historia todavía sin final  
Podríamos decirnos cualquier cosa  
incluso darnos para siempre un siempre no  
pero ahora frente a frente, aquí sentados  
festejemos que la vida nos cruzó  
Hay tantos caminos por andar...  
dime si… **-Dime Ranma, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- **

Akane recién se percataba de la aparición del muchacho.

**-Ahhhh?, ess….mmm,**..-"Es tu oportunidad, sincérate, está feliz, ¿qué de malo te puede decir?...**-ehmmm yoo.. mme ¿me puedes prestar tu cuaderno de historia?, me atrase otra vez.-**…."Maldición porque no puedo…. Un simple me gustas es tan fácil, si,si, para empezar un me gustas"…Tragando saliva muy notoriamente Ranma se armó de valor y dijo: **Mmm….mmee… gu..gu…gusstaaaaa tu canción, si es muy bonita.-** Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, le sudaban las manos y sentía que le daba vueltas la cabeza por lo que estaba a punto de decir, no podía,simplemente no podía regalarle unas hermosas palabras a su marimacho.

**-Si a mi también me gusta mucho, es de una cantante latina, si quieres después te presto el disco.-**

**-Siii, claro...Se te ve muy feliz.- **Decía el pelinegro con algo de temor a que esa felicidad la ocasionara el chico nuevo que conoció en la heladería.

Akane sonríe –**Pues claro bobo, es sábado, hoy no trabajo, ni hay escuela, es día para relajarse, y pasear.-**

En cuanto vio su sonrisa, su cabeza se empezó a ladear por inercia hacia un lado y empezó a poner cara de ensueño, rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. –**Pasear sola, ¿verdad?.- **y antes de que ella le pueda contestar, casi hablo casi gritando **-¿te puedo acompañar?-**

Akane se quedó sorprendida por el ofrecimiento del pelinegro. –**Ssíi, claro que puedes, que te parece por la tarde cuando baje un poco el sol.- **Akane no desaprovecho el ofrecimiento del muchacho, y si estaba en sus manos iba a intentar tener una cita con él, pensó que quizá ya había madurado, quizá ya la había comparado con Ukyo y se había dado cuenta de que sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por él, quizá al ver que ella llamaba la atención de aquel extraño en la heladería y no le prestaba atención a él, le habían hecho darse cuenta de lo que se podría perder, pensó que su corazón podría ser escuchado hasta en China pues este empezó a latir frenéticamente y tan fuerte que hasta Ranma tuvo un tic de agudizar las orejas, decidió hablar para que su corazón no sea escuchado. -**Podríamos ir al cine y después por un helado.-**

**-Si, quizá también disfrutar de la brisa del anochecer en el parque.- **Ranma hablo sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, sólo dijo lo que imaginaba en ese momento que podría hacer con su prometida en una cita. Luego que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tensó, sentía que no podía mover ni un solo musculo y se puso tan rojo que casi le salen humo de las orejas.

A Akane por su parte se le corto la respiración, Ranam le había propuesto acompañarla , había aceptado ir al cine y comer un helado sin reprochar nada, y para superar todo eso, le invita a dar un paseo por el parque al anochecer, lo que normalmente hacen las parejas de enamorados, ¿Es que Ranma quiere estar de novio con ella?. Si hasta hace un momento sentía que podían escuchar su corazón, ahora sentía que podían verlo porque realmente se había salido de su pecho y empezaba a dar grititos y saltitos por toda la habitación. –**Ssiii claaro, me .. me..encantaría.- **Decía muy colorada y nerviosa nuestra pobre peliazul.

La aceptación que le dio su prometida le dio algo de confianza y alegría, no pudo evitar sonreírle, **-Entonces nos vemos después del almuerzo en el dojo, tu ve escogiendo la película.- **Dijo Ranma saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta lentamente tras él.

**-Si, claro, está bien.- ** decía la menor de los Tendo mientras veía como se cerraba su puerta, camino hacia ella, la toco, le dio la espalda y se recostó en ella hasta sentarse en el suelo, las piernas le flaqueaban por todas las emociones que acababa de tener. –**Tengo una cita con Ranma.- ** Se decía aún estando un poco nerviosa, y empezó a sonreir como nunca antes lo había hecho, tanto que hasta le dolía las mejillas.

Mientras que al otro lado de la puerta, Ranma también se encontraba en la misma posición, sus piernas no pudieron resistir llevarle hasta su cuarto, así que tuvo que sentarse en el suelo y recostar la cabeza en la puerta, no dejaba de darle vueltas, se sentía muy mareado, pero no se le podía quitar la sonrisa de bobo que tenía, simplemente no podía dejar de sonreir, su marimacho quería andar con él, aunque sea por esta tarde, no le había rechazado su tonta petición, estaba más que explícito que hacen las parejas por las noches en el parque, necesitaba tranquilizarse, su respiración ya estaba demasiado agitada y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar, parecía que había corrido una maratón. –**Akane quiere salir conmigo, tengo una cita con Akane!, tengo una cita con Akane!.- **No podía dejar de repetírselo. En cuanto tuvo fuerzas en las piernas, se puso de pie y se fue a recostar a su habitación, realmente había tenido demasiadas agitaciones para una mañana, y sentía que iba a tener más por la tarde, así que necesitaba calmarse y meditar.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado que una tercera persona había escuchado toda su conversación y sonreía de imaginarse todo el dinero que podía obtener después de vender esta muy valiosa información a unos cuantos interesados.

* * *

Hola, sé que el capítulo es cortito, pero esta lleno de emociones y sentimientos, espero que les haga suspirar.

Gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho a seguir con la historia.

Kikko, tienes razón Ukyo no desaprovecharía en tratar de de separar a Akane de Ranma, en otro capitulo escribire sobre sus reales intenciones de ser tan comprensiva con él, te adelanto, y quiza se explique un poquito, que tiene en mente la frase: si no puedes con el enemigo unetele, así que va a aporvechar su amistad con Ranma para acercarse mucho más a él, de alguna forma quiere volverlo dependiente a su amistad, además de intentar usar la tactica de Akane (Ukyo piensa que es una táctica), tratar a Ranma como a un amigo y quiza así él se empiece a fijar en ella cuando ya no se sienta tan acosado.

Saludos

Amarilis666


	5. LA VIDA ES UNA CANCION- PARTE II-

**Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y no escribo con fines de lucro.**

**CAPITULO 5**

**LA VIDA ES UNA CANCION- PARTE II- ALGUIEN QUE CUIDE DE MI**

Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.  
Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around  
since I was born.  
And now it's all right. It's OK.  
And you may look the other way.  
We can try to understand  
the New York Times' effect on man.

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

Tarareaba un simpático chico que tenía una pañoleta amarilla en su frente, mientras caminaba a paso seguro y muy feliz de haber podido dar con el camino correcto y llegar a tiempo para inscribirse en el campeonato de artes marciales que realizaría en dos meses en la ciudad de Nerima. Estaba seguro que se encontraría con su amigo- enemigo de esa ciudad y que podría poner en práctica todo su entrenamiento, realmente deseaba pelear con él, y el concurso era una buena excusa de hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, en un mes empezarían las semifinales, y nuestro pequeño amigo ya estaba ansioso por darle su merecido a cierto chico de la trenza.

Detuvo su paso al dar con el local de una querida amiga y decidio visitarla antes de seguir su camino, ya que su sentido de orientación era legendario, sabía que quizá no diera con el lugar otra vez.

**-Ryoga, que milagro-**

**-Ukyo, como has estado- **Saludaba mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia a una buena amiga.

**-Pues , tan bien como el día a día.- **Decía mientras le ofrecía un taza de té a su querido amigo.

**-¿Eso quiere decir que aún no has conquistado a Ranma?-**

**-No, eso sólo quiere decir que le estoy dando tiempo de que entienda que yo seré la única mujer que siempre estará a su lado incondicionalmente, siempre apoyaré todo lo que haga y diga, y que siempre podrá contar conmigo.-**

**-Eso sólo me confirma que la situación con Akane sigue siendo la**

**-Uhmmmmm, pues no, Akane ha cambiado mucho, te sorprenderías de verla, y …. Ranma…. Pues… está empezando a madurar, la otra vez estuvo a punto de ir tras Akane y decirle lo que siente por ella.-**

**-Supongo que si estuvo a punto, fue que los interrumpiste, gracias a Kami Ukyo que estás cerca de ellos para evitar que cosas así.-**

**-Pues la verdad fui yo la que aconseje a Ranma que le dijera eso a Aka…. RYOGAAAAAA!.- ** Gritaba una empapada Ukyo, después de ser bañada por el té con el que casi se ahoga su amigo al escuchar la noticia.

**-Diii..discuulpaaaa… Ukyo cómo?...mmm ¿Cómo puedes darle esos consejos a Ranma, nosotros sabemos lo que él siente por ella y lo que ella siente por él, pero prometimos no decírselo a ninguno de los dos para que no se junten.-**

**-Es sólo un cambio de estrategia Ryoga. Akane ha madurado y cambiado mucho, al parecer no quiere nada con Ranma , creo que hasta ha empezado a olvidalo, jeje, lo sé por como se acercó a nosotros la otra vez en la heladería, pensó que teníamos una cita, estuvo serena y calmada, nada de gritos ni golpes, sólo saludo y comentó algo de que si él salía con otros chicas, ella también podía hacerlo, no sentí ni un aura de modo batalla allí, asi que puedo asegurarte que lo más probable que cuando él le diga lo que siente, ella le tirará la puerta en la cara y yo estaré ahí para consolarlo.-**

**-Entonces ¡AKANE ESTÁ LISTA PARA SALIR CON OTROS CHICOS!- **decía un muy emocionado Ryoga con sus dos brazos levantados hechos puñitos a la altura de su cara y con unos ojos tan grandes y lagrimosos que parecían los de un cachorrito.

**-Pues no te emociones mucho, después de ese intercambio de palabras se sentó a tomar un helado con un chico guapísimo que estaba en la heladería, creo que se conocen de otro lado.-**

**-Eso..eso no puede ser… tengo que ver a Akane.-**

**-Ryoga espera.- **Riiiinnggggggg

**-Espera un momento por favor. Diga.. ahh hola Nabiki… ¿qué?… ¿información, que clase de información?,…. ¿No me puedes adelantar algo?... Esta bien…¿Cuánto me va a costar?... tantooo!... Espero que valga la pena Nabiki..Adios.-**

Silencio..

**-¿Qué..qué quería Nabiki?-**

**-Dijo que tenía información sobre Ranma y Akane…Ryoga… esto no me gusta nada…¿me acompañas?, dijo que vallamos después del anochecer.**

* * *

En la oscuridad del cine se encontraba nuestra nerviosa pareja, Rama quería tomar la mano de Akane, ella quería que él tomara su mano, pero ninguno de los dos daba el primer paso, se miraban de reojo y nerviosos a cada instante, y volteaban como locos cuando estaban a punto de ser descubiertos por el otro.

Ambos habían puesto mucho esmero en verse bien para esta cita. Ranma Había dejado sus camisas chinas para usar una camisa informal de color blanca, pantalones y zapatos de vestir, sorprendió mucho a Akane cuando se presentó ante ella de esa manera, Akane sintió que realmente por primera vez en su vida Ranma se había arreglado especialmente para ella. Akane usaba un vestido de tiras ceñido al pecho y con caía suelta que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas de color amarillo pálido, sandalias tipo romanas, y algunos complementos en tiras de cuero, había levantado su cabello en alto dejando algunos mechones sueltos que le daban ese toque angelical que había dejado sin aire a Ranma en cuanto la vio.

Al terminar la película, salían del cine algo nerviosos y sonrojados, tocaba el paseo al parque, Ranma tomo todo el coraje que pudo, y aunque sentía que su cabeza estaba en punto de ebullición de tan rojo que se encontraba, tomó su mano y la guió a una banca algo alejada de los transeúntes, no soltó su mano en ningún momento.

**-Akane… yoo… eres… estas… estas preciosa.- **bum bum bum, sentía que su corazón estaba a mil por hora.

**-Ranma… grraaciass… tu también te ves muy bien, no quiero decir que otras veces te veas mal, hoy te ves bien igual que siempre, pero diferente, siempre te ves bien.-** bum bum bum, no sabía cómo callar a su corazón y a su boca, se sentía torpe.

**-Tu siempre te ves bien, tu eres hermosa siempre.- **lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, sin nervios, sólo lo soltóo, y se sentía bien ser sincero.

**-Akane, tu me gustas mucho**, **siempre me has gustado.-** bum bum bum, su corazón salía de su pecho, le costaba hasta respirar.

**-Ranma…- ** la había dejado sin palabras

**-Akane, me.. me gustaría saber si tengo alguna oportunidad de conquistar tu corazón.-**

**-…- ** Nuevamente en silencio, mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, menos alguna coherente que decirle. Como el hecho que ahora le diga que le gusta y que quiere un chance con ella, cuando hasta hace una semana lo único que hacía era insultarla, hasta entonces ella daba por perdida una relación entre ellos.

**-¿No piensas decirme nada?-**

**-Ranma, yooo…- ** Se puso de pie y camino algunos pasos. **–Me gustaría decirte que sí, que sería fácil empezar algo entre nosotros, pero…-**

**-¡Pero!… hay un pero… entiendo…- **Había interrumpido a la peliazul con cara de disgusto

**-¡Dejame terminar Ranma!.- **Ranma dio un prolongado suspiro, cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

**-¿Desde cuando sientes que te gusto?, eso no es una revelación de la noche a la mañana ¿o sí?-**

**-Akane… ya te lo dije siempre me has gustado… yo…-**

**-Si dices que siempre te he gustado, ¿por qué ese empeño en insultarme tanto?, ¿por qué siempre me tratas mal?-**

**-No, no lo hago… bueno.. es que a veces…. Mira.. déjame explicarte..- **No sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía cómo decírselo.

**-No hay excusas para eso Ranma- **Se acercó a él y se volvió a sentar a su lado. **–No existe excusa para hacer sentir tan mal y tan poca cosa a una persona.- **Por primera vez Ranma sentía la magnitud que habían alcanzado sus palabras o mejor dicho sus insultos para ella.

**-Intentaba protegerte.- **Akane le miró incrédula, ¿protegerla? ¿de qué o quién?, que no se daba cuenta que más daño le hacía un insulto de él que 10 cuchillo directo a su corazón. **-Intentaba que nadie note cuanto te quiero- **Lo dijo en un susurro pero que Akane logró escuchar perfectamente. Por fin… lo había hecho, tuvo el valor de hablar de sus sentimientos.

El corazón de Akane estaba saltando por los alrededores, con sólo oír que la quería había salido disparado como un cohete, le iba a costar atraparlo y volverlo a meter en su pecho, por suerte tener a su corazón tan distraído con tamaña revelación hizo que pensara con la cabeza.

**-Tu me quieres… pero no me lo podías decir… ni tampoco querías que nadie se de cuenta…por eso me insultas…jajajajajajaj.- **No lo pudo evitar, estalló en risas, realmente todo eso se oía muy estúpido.

**-Ranma, jaja te das cuenta que esa es una actitud de un niño de cinco años.. jajaja.. a ver déjame ver si puedo seguirle el ritmo a tus palabras.-**

Por supuesto que la diversión de la peliazul a costa de la declaración del él no le hizo mucha gracia a Ranma, le disparó directo a su orgullo, quería gritarle, decirle lo estúpida que era, quería decirle todo el repertorio de insultos que solía gritarle siempre, pero se mordió la lengua tanto que le sangró, recordó que se había prometido no volver a hacerlo, Iba a intentar a toda costa que las cosas con ella funcionaran.

**-Me insultas para protegerme, ¿de qué?, ¿de nuestras familias?, ¿de tus prometidas?, ¿de quién?, no entiendo.-**

**-Akane, si esas prometidas supieran lo que siento por ti, te atacarían de inmediato, y aunque no lo quieras admitir son más rápidas y fuertes que tú; si nuestras familias se enteran, nos casarían de inmediato, nos pondrían a trabajar en el dojo y adiós a los estudios universitarios que tanto deseas, y más estaríamos liados si es que empezamos a procrear herederos de inmediato, y la mayor razón por la que no te lo decía es que tenía miedo que me rechaces como lo estás haciendo ahora.- **Todo lo soltó de golpe, ahora si se sentía aliviado, ya no escondía nada.

Por otro lado Akane se sentía en shock, era demasiada información que procesar, no sólo el hecho que su prometido la quería en serio, sino que también él se preocupaba de su futuro, se sorprendía que hubiera pensado en porque no era buena idea casarse tan jóvenes, y más le sorprendió que él pensaba en que les darían herederos inmediatamente después de casarse, eso quería decir que pensaba en ella como mujer. Se sonrojo de inmediato al venirse a la mente imágenes de él y ella en la cama,

**-Ranma… no se que decirte…-**

**-No tienes que decir nada… tus carcajadas y tu manera de llamarme infantil lo dijeron todo.-** Se puso de pie con la idea de marcharse de ahí, no había funcionado su plan de contarle sus sentimientos, pedirle una oportunidad, besarla y abrazarla se había ido al caño.

Akane se quedó paralizada por un momento, su prometido había mal interpretado sus palabras y no le había dejado terminar de hablar.

**-¡Ranma!-** Ranma se quedó parado, volteó y la miró, Tenía la mirada triste, eso le partió el corazón a Akane, sentía la necesidad de ir y abrazarlo, y eso hizo, corrió hacia él, lo abrazo por la cintura y recostó su cabeza en su pecho, podía escuchar los latidos de su prometido y eso la llenó de emoción, sentía la necesidad de estar así por siempre.

**-Yo.. yo también estoy enamorada de ti… Ranma…., pero siento que eso no es suficiente para ser felices, ahora que sé lo que sientes por mí, y si de verdad quieres que nos demos una oportunidad… tú también debes cambiar… no puede ser posible que me insultes cuando estamos en presencia de otros, y me hables con ternura cuando estemos solos, no podría soportar eso más. Yo siento que madure, y que puedo llevar una relación seria delante de cualquier persona, quiero sentirme orgullosa de decir que alguien me quiera y que yo lo quiero a él. No quiero que me ocultes de los demás, ni que me insultes cada vez que estemos frente a Shampoo o Ukyo, quiero que te sientas orgulloso de tenerme a tu lado.-**

Esas palabras rompían el corazón de Ranma, nunca pensó en todo el daño que había hecho a su prometida con tantos insultos, nunca pensó en que era su deber verla con orgullo delante de los demás, de demostrarle su amor, en estos momentos se sentía protector y se juraba así mismo no volver hacerla sufrir de esa manera, se prometió cambiar, no la quería perder.

Lentamente y con muchos nervios, Ranma tomó su barbilla y la levantó para que lo mirara directo a los ojos, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso **– te prometo cambiar, te prometo que algún día te sentirás orgullosa de mi, y de nuestro amor.- **Lentamente acercó sus labios a los de ella, un pequeño roce… dos… tres… un beso más largo… y luego otro…y otro más… le siguió uno más apasionado, tanto que no podían respirar, tenían tanto tiempo perdido, que la necesidad de recuperarlo fue grande, no podían separarse, no más, nunca más.

Ranma estaba en las nubes, nunca había imaginado lo bien que se sentía besar a su prometida, que sus labios, su aliento su lengua, sabrían tan dulces y tan suaves.

Quería estar así por siempre, era como un sueño del que no quería despertar, pero como todo sueño tiene que terminar, este acabó cuando escucho el sonido que emite un bombori cuando vuela en dirección a su cabeza. Inmediatamente sus sentidos se activaron y de un empujón solto a Akane para que no le chocara el artefacto que iba en su dirección. Esta cayo sentada al pavimento con un **ouch** muy audible.

Ranma sólo se volteó y tragó saliva al ver a todo el equipo nacional de locos de Nerima frente a ellos.

**-¡Aireeennnn! ¡¿Tu qué hacer con chica violenta?!-**

**-¿Yo?- **Ranma volvió a tragar saliva, calculaba el tiempo que le costaría cargar con su prometida y desaparecer del lugar, lastimosamente estaban rodeados por muchas auras rojo fuego que los miraban muy molestas. Vió a su amiga de la infancia e intento pedir ayuda muda a ella. Ukyo entendió inmediatamente la petición de Ranma y trato de guardarse todo el enfado que sentía en ese momento, no quería perder su confianza, apretando los dientes con fuerza intento salvar al muchacho.

**-Ranchan, creo que desde nuestra posición parecía que estabas besando a Akane, jejeje, pero estoy segura que sólo le estabas soplando una basurita del ojo…¿No es cierto eso Ranchan?-**

**-Esteeee sssiiii.. si. Eso solo le estaba sacando una basurita que no le dejaba abrir los ojos, además ¿quien querría besar a una marimacho fea?.- ** Inmediatamente se llevó ambas manos a la bosa , lo había vuelto a hacer, había prometido que no lo haría más y lo había vuelto a hacer. Lentamente volteó a mirar a Akane, ella aún estaba tirada en el suelo.

Akane lo fulminó con la mirada, no lo podía creer, en un momento estaban viviendo su sueño, y al otro su bocota mataba cualquier ilusión que crecía en ella. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el pelinegro, se paró frente a él y le propinó tal bofetada que todos los presentes hicieron un gesto de dolor al verla.

**-¡No quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra Saotome, eres un cínico, no quiero ni volver a verte!.-**

Por su parte Ranma estaba paralizado, sabía que había hecho todo al revés, en lugar de ponerla en el lugar que le correspondía como su novia, en lugar de decirle por fin a todos los presentes que se decidía por ella y que no pensaba separarse de ella nunca más ni dejar que nadie la toque, terminaba insultándola nuevamente. Realmente se comportó como un verdadero idiota, le había prometido cambiar y a la primera oportunidad que tenía de demostrarle eso, se comportaba como el idiota de siempre. Se abofeteo mentalmente por haberse comportado de esa forma.

Akane se dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar, no quería llorar frente a ellos, se marchó con la cabeza en alto.

Ranma tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Akane se marchaba pensaba ir tras ella e intentar arreglar este embrollo.

**-¡Akane espera puedo explicarl….!- ** No pudo ni terminar la oración ya que un listón negro se enredó en su boca y cuello jalándolo hacia atrás y haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

**-Ranma Sama, déjame ayudarte a deshacer el hechizo de esa bruja.-**

**-Tú dejar mi airen tranquilo-**

**-Ranchan, necesitas consuelo, déjame apoyarte en este momento tan difícil.-**

**-Ranma Saotome, como te atreves a mancillar el honor de mi querida Akane, voy a acabar contigo.-**

**-Ranma prepárate a morir, como te atreves a insultar a Akane nuevamente, no te lo permitiré.-**

**-Querida Shampoo, ya eres libre de amarme, Saotome quiere a Tendo.-**

**-Callate pato tonto, y deja de seguirme.-**

En un instante se armó una gran bola de polvo ocasionada por una pelea grupal.

* * *

Akane se encontraba caminando muy rápidamente en dirección opuesta a los gritos de pelea que se oían muchas cuadras atras, en eso oyó una explosión y cuando volteó a ver que pasaba vio a muchas personas que salían volando por los aires en diferentes direcciones. No lo aguantó más y grito con todas sus fuerza

**-¡Estúpidos idiotas!- **Respiraba entrecortadamente de tan molesta que se encontraba. Giró muy rápido para seguir con su camino, pero en su ofuscación chocó con una gran masa de músculos, fue tan fuerte el golpe que rebotó y cayó sentada al suelo.

**-¿Por qué siempre que nos encontramos, terminas en el suelo pequeña?-**

**-Kei-**

**-Hola Akane, déjame ayudarte-**

**-Gracias- **Se sacudió el vestido del polvo, era la segunda vez que caía, tuvo suerte de no quedar manchada de tierra.

**-Y a quien iban dirigidos esos gritos- **

Akane se sonrojo, le dio vergüenza que el presenciará una de sus antiguas facetas, la de gritar a todo el mundo a viva voz.

**-Yooo…-**

**-Tuviste un mal día, ¿verdad pequeña?, vamos a tomar un helado, quizá pueda ayudarte a solucionar algunos problemas.-**

Entraron a una cafetería cercana y ordenaron dos grandes helados de chocolate. A Akane le hacía feliz tomar un helado con un chico al que nole avergonzara que le guste el helado.

**-Y que te pasó pequeña-}**

**-Alguien me prometió algo y rompió su promesa en menos de cinco minutos.-**

**-Ohhh, ya veo…. Tiene que ver con el corazón no?-**

**-Algo así- ** Akane se encontraba muy colorada de hablar de estas cosas con un desconocido, ymás si ese desconocido le gustaba un poquito.

**-Asi que ¿peleaste con tu novio o algo asi?- ** Pregunto Kei intentando sacar un poco de información sobre ella, realmente le gustaba esa chica que tenía al lado, eso no le sucedía frecuentemente y quería saber porque se sentía atraído hacia ella.

**-No es mi novio… bueno no por decisión nuestra.-**

**-¿Y como no puede ser alguien novio tuyo? si no lo has decidido?-**

**-Pues…-** Akane dudaba en contarle sobre su compromiso, no quería espantarlo tan rápidamente. Pero decidió que no quería empezar una amistad con mentiras. **–Pues es mi prometido.- ** Kei alzó la vita hacia ella, levantó ambas cejas en símbolo de impresión. **–Hemos sido prometidos desde antes de nacer, es un compromiso arreglado por nuestros padres.-**

**-Ya veo.- **Dijo Kei en un tono más relajado, se sintió extrañamente aliviado de saber que la pequeña que lo acompañaba tenía un novio impuesto. **–Y entonces… ¿peleaste con tu prometido?-**

**-Algo así, desde que lo conozco él siempre me ha tratado con insultos, y más cuando estamos delante de sus otras prometidas…- **Kei le interrumpió, se sorprendió con esa noticia.

**-Perdón es que ¿tiene más de una prometida?-**

**-Algunas se han autoproclamado prometidas, solo Ukyo y yo fuimos prometidas por su padre, pero como mi compromiso es anterior al de Ukyo, es el que hacen válido.-**

**-Uau, disculpa por interrumpirte, continua por favor.-**

**-Te decía que siempre me trata a base de insultos, pero hoy me reveló que sólo lo hace para protegerme, que está enamorado de mi.-** terminó la frase en tono de tristeza.

**-Y eso te pone triste, el que esté enamorado de ti?.-**

**-No-**

**-Tu estas enamorada de él verdad?.-** Dijo esto con un poco de tristeza, sintió que su oportunidad con ella había acabado antes de haber comenzado.

**-Si, algo así, pensaba que él no me correspondía, entonces decidí que era hora de matar mis sentimientos por él, aunque nos casarán al final, prefería no sentir nada por él a que sentir que lo amaba tanto y no ser correspondida, sería horrible vivir así todos los días de mi vida.-**

**-Pero ahora sabes que te corresponde, ¿porque no estas feliz?-**

**-Prometió cambiar, darme mi lugar como su única prometida, que dejaría de insultarme y que no me escondería, pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos de su promesa y se aparecieron todas sus prometidas, y el… volvió a lo mismo, me negó e insultó delante de todas.-**

**-Siento que te traten asi Akane, no creo que te lo merezcas, yo estaría orgulloso de mostrarte como mi novia.-**

Ese comentario puso más roja que un tomate a la pelizaul.

**-Disculpa, no quería incomodarte con lo que dije.-**

**-No.. no me incomoda… gracias, ese comentario como que me levanta el animo.-**

**-Que bueno-**

**-Es tarde debo ir a casa.- **Akane se levantó de la mesa y se disponía a despedirse de Kei.

**-Dejame acompañarte a casa.- **Akane le quedó mirando, sus ojos le ponían nerviosa aún, era un muchacho muy apuesto.

**-Esta bien, gracias.- **Le dijo sonriendo

Salieron caminando por las calles de Nerima, Kei se sentía muy a gusto en compañía de Akane, normalmente no es el chico que anda atrás de las chicas, pero Akane le atraía como un imán, quería acercarse más a ella, pero¿ cómo podría hacerlo si le acaba de confesar que estaba enamorada de otro hombre?. Lo único que alegraba era saber que no estaba completamente segura de llevar una relación con ese prometido del que hablaba. Caminaron en una amena charla de cosas sin importancia, para cuando llegaron al dojo sentían que podrían empezar una bonita amistad, ambos se sentían cómodos en compañía del otro. Realmente Akane había olvidado por un momento el incidente de esa noche con Ranma gracias a la compañía de Kei.

**-Aquí vivo, gracias por acompañarme.-**

**-De nada, bonita casa, uau! tienes un dojo.-**

**-Sí, mi padre y yo practicamos artes marciales, ese es uno de los principales motivos de mi compromiso con Ranma, se supone que los dos heredemos el dojo.-**

**-Asi que aparte de bonita, inteligente, una personalidad simpática, practicas artes marciales. Tienes el paquete completo, más de lo que un hombre puede pedir.-**

Akane no sabía dónde esconder la cara que se le había puesto colorada de tantos halagos.

**-Akane, disculpa por ese comentario, no quiero incomodarte.-**

**-No me incomodas, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a halagos.-**

**-Cierto, tu prometido, el chico que no para de insultarte… Akane no quiero que pienses mal por darte un consejo sin pedirlo, y menos por el tipo de consejo que te voy a dar… Ante toda situación hay siempre dos caminos por tomar, en tu caso primero debes decidir si tu relación con tu prometido realmente vale la pena, si es así y sientes que es la única persona que puedes amar, entonces pelea con uñas y garras por él, demuéstrale lo que realmente vales y no pares hasta que él sepa tratarte como te mereces. Y lo segundo que puedes hacer si sientes que su relación no vale la pena es intentar olvidarlo, como lo has intentado hasta ahora, sólo que tendría que ser enserio esta vez, sin segundas oportunidades y si ese es el caso querría saber si has escuchado una frase bastante conocida…."Un clavo saca a otro clavo".-**

Akane abrió los ojos como plato, ¿Le pareció o Kei se estaba oferciendo voluntariamente a ayudarla a olvidar a Ranma? No sabía si salir corriendo, darle una bofetada, o besarlo ahí mismo donde se encontraban.

**-¿Quéee?- ** Le dijo un poco incrédula por su consejo.

**-No te asustes pequeña, no es una proposición indecente o algo así, eso solo una frase científicamente comprobada, algunas veces para olvidar a alguien necesitas ver a otra persona con otros ojos, alguien que te ilusiones un poco y que quizá pueda ganarse tu corazón… no te asustes y piénsalo pequeña, empieza por decidir si vale la pena tu relación con tu prometido, después abra tiempo de ver que puede pasar en tu vida.-**

Akane sentía que sus palabras eran sinceras, y pensándolo un poco más detenidamente, Kei tenía razón, necesitaba tomar decisiones, su futuro dependía de lo que decidiera.

**-Hasta el lunes pequeña, te veo en la biblioteca.- **Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, con ese gestó le afirmaba su ofrecimiento a ser el clavo que podría sacarle a Ranma de la cabeza.

**-Si, te veo el lunes.- **Le sonrió, Kei la miró embobado y sentía la necesidad de besarla, pero se contuvo, aun no era tiempo, se fue pensando en Akane, lo más probable es que esa noche no podría dormir oensando en ella.

Akane entró con una sonrisa enorme en su cara, se dirigió a su habitación, en el pasillo se encontró con Naviki.

**-Cielos hermanita, eso sí que es un hombre, ¿quién es el galán?, ¿tiene hermanos?, ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta suerte para encontrar tipos así? Sales a una cita con Ranma y vuelves con un tipazo...-**

**-¿Quién te dijo que tuve una cita con…. Navikiii… tu les vendiste la información verdad?-**

**-Lo siento hermanita, negocios son negocios.-**

No quería empezar una pelea con su hermana en esos momentos, lo único que quería era pensar, entró a su habitación, se sentó frente a su ventana a admirar la luna y prendió el MP3.

Que en sus brazos me sienta  
una niña pequeña  
sonría, le mienta  
y se trague mis penas.

Que sacuda mi cama  
como un animal  
y que por la mañanas  
me dé un poco más.

Que no sea muy malo  
que no sea muy bueno  
y se me hace regalos  
que no le cuesten dinero.

Alguien que cuide de mí  
que quiera matarme  
y se mate por mí.

Que no quiero más chulos  
que no traen un duro  
ni tíos muy feos  
con un gran empleo.

Que no quiero borrachos  
ni locos de atar  
ningún mamarracho  
que me haga llorar.

Ni chicos perdidos  
buscando a mamá  
ni tipos muy finos  
que luego te la dan

Alguien que cuide de mí  
que quiera matarme  
y se mate por mí.

Que me lleve a la feria  
y luego a bailar  
lo dejaré ver mis medias  
para que corra detrás.

Alguien que cuide de mí  
que quiera matarme  
y se mate por mí.

**-Uhmmmm, ¿porque no puedo tener algo así contigo?...Ranma….tu cuidas de mi, siempre lo haces, me proteges, has dado tu vida por mi muchas veces, cuando estamos solos y me miras con esos ojos, me haces sentir tan pequeña, protegida, pero cuando abres la boca, siento que te quiero matarrrrr!, estoy segura que tú también me quieres matar algunas veces, sobretodo cuando cocino, estoy segura que te desespero tanto como tú a mí. Nuestra relación siempre es un conflicto, siempre con tanta pasión para los golpes e insultos… si canalizáramos toda esa pasión en otras actividades… jaja, seríamos tan intensos… sería todo tan perfecto entre nosotros…. Ranma….No quiero a nadie más que a ti, no quiero nunca estar con nadie más que no sea contigo… Ranma… ¿Valdrá la pena pelear por ti?... ¿Por qué me dediques sólo a mi tu sonrisa?...¿Por qué me veas sólo a mi?... Sé que me amas, ahora lo sé, y yo a ti…si no estuvieran todas esas locas y nos interrumpieran, o si no nos ataacaran cada vez que no vieran juntos, seríamos tan ¿felices?... ¿Lo seríamos en verdad?...Ranma…. Si decido olvidarte ahora sé que me arrepentiré por el resto de vida… no debo darte por perdido… Ranma vas a aprender a respetarme.-**

Se puso de pie rápidamente y puso su puño frente a su rostro con mucha decisión.**- Si… Ranma Saotome… prepárate para tenerme sólo a mí en tus pensamientos…. Shampoo, Kodachi, Ukyo, no voy a permitir que me lo quiten…Ranma me dará mi lugar ante ustedes… prepárense chicas…¡ESTO ES GUERRA!**

* * *

**Hola a todos... diculpen por la demora, he tenido mucho trabajo, universidad, entregas, hijas y ufff... recién encuentro un campito de tiempo para terminar este capitulo que ya lo tenía algo avanzado...**

**Que les parece la ultima decisión de Akane... pensaron que iba a escoger al clavito de Kei?... No, aun no, Kei no va a conseguir nada con Akane... no por el momento.. jajaja...**

**Quien puede saber lo que puede pasar despues... cada acontecimiento de la vida se ocasiona por una decisión... lo mismo es para nuestros chicos... en este caso Akane es la que toma las decisiones... que pasará despues?**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo y gracias por sus reviews, disculpen si no los contesto no quiere decir que no me importe, me gusta mucho saber que les gusta o si tienen alguna crítica**

**Besos**

**Amarilis666**


	6. CASTIGANDO A RANMA

**Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y no escribo con fines de lucro.**

CAPITULO 6

CASTIGANDO A RANMA

Akane se levantó muy temprano el día domingo, necesitaba salir de su casa, no quería toparse con Ranma por nada del mundo hasta no estar completamente segura de cómo debía actuar de ahora en adelante con él. Antes que todos se levantaran pensó en salir a correr, distraerse un poco con el deporte, en sus planes seguía volver y entrar por la ventana ducharse cambiarse y salir corriendo para no encontrarse con nadie en la casa, sabía que Ranma iba a buscarla para hablar el día de hoy, pero ella necesitaba pensar muy detenidamente sobre los sucesos recientemente acontecidos antes. Claro que los planes aunque se pensaban a la perfección no siempre salían como uno quería, cuando estaba por calzarse para salir de la casa, Ranma la sorprendió con un **-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?-** a lo que Akane se quedó paralizada intentando tranquilizar su respiración **-Pues a correr baka, que más parece que hago- **

**-Necesitamos hablar-**

**-Pues… si… pero no ahora.-**

**-Akane, realmente necesito decirte algo… yo…-**

**-shu shu shu shu…. No ahora Ranma, necesito pensar.-**

**-¿Pensar?... Akane necesito que hablemos ahora, no después, no necesito que pienses sólo necesito que me escuches.-**

Ese comentario molesto mucho a la pequeña Akane, que Ranma le dijera que no piense las cosas era como decirle "yo soy el macho, tu no necesitas pensar". Realmente necesitaba re-educar a Ranma. Dio un largo y paciente suspiro **–Esta bien Ranma, vamos a que TU HABLES, pero no aquí, salgamos a correr.-**

Y así empezó el día supuestamente tranquilo de Akane, con lo que supuestamente quería evitar una conversación con Ranma.

Cuando llegaron al parque agitados por la corrida, Akane se sentó en un columpio, se quedó callada esperando que empiece a hablar, viendo que lo único que él hacía era jugar con sus pulgares, empezó a desesperarse.

**-Aquí está bien Ranma, que querías decirme.-** Usaba un tono muy sereno y calmado, no quería asustarlo para que pudiera confesar todo lo que tenía en la cabeza así como lo había hecho el día anterior. Claro que a Ranma no tranquilizaba para nada la serenidad de Akane, para él era malo que ella no se encontrara encima de él golpeándolo y recriminándole todo lo de anoche.

**-Yooo..esteeee… Akane, quería explicarte lo de ayer…. No no era yoooo… fueron impulsos… costumbre de contestar siempre de ese modo… Akane lo siento no volverá a pasar lo prometo… porfavor dame otra oportunidad… no voy a volver a hacerlo nunca.-**

**-Ranma….ahora no puedo darte una respuesta, aún estoy pensando en todo lo de ayer, me prometiste muchas cosas pero a la primera que aparecen todas tus prometidas te comportas como un niño odioso al que realmente no quiero ver. Realmente Ranma, no hay una respuesta ahora, necesito pensar si lo nuestro vale la pena como para darte otro chance.- **No, mentira, su corazón latía a mil por hora y en lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en lanzarse encima de él y continuar en donde se quedaron ayer. Aunque le costaba admitirlo y aunque quería sentirse molesta con él, apenas abrió la boca y dijo un "yooo…" a ella se le ablandó el corazón y no podía pensar en otra cosa que el beso compartido un día antes, el cálido, suave, tierno, húmedo, deseado… beso de ayer.

Lo miró directo a los ojos y pudo ver preocupación en ellos, Ranma pensaba que ella podía romper completamente cualquier relación con él, y eso le entristecía mucho, haciendo que su rostro refleje lo desamparado que se sentiría si ella lo rechazaba. Esa mirada le enternecía el corazón a Akane, se había quedado embobada viendo sus ojos, tan embobada que ya sentía como empezaba a babear, cerró la boca con fuerza, de pronto una idea cruzó por su mente: "castigar a Ranma". Si necesitaba hacer eso, no podía terminar completamente esto con él, eso sería doloroso para ella también, al menos necesitaba intentar amoldarlo para ella, recordó un artículo que alguna vez leyó en una revista de Naviki, algo acerca de que los hombres son como niños chiquitos, si quieres que empiecen a actuar como adultos, hay que educarlos. Necesitaba encontrar esa revista e informarse como hacer para que Ranma empiece a actuar como un adulto.

**-Ranma… necesito volver a casa, te prometo que cuando haya pensado bien las cosas hablaré contigo.- **Se paró rápidamente para dirigirse corriendo a casa a buscar esa revista, cuando Ranma la coge del brazo. **–Akane por favor, toma en cuenta que realmente quiero dar de mi parte para que esto funcione.-** Akane casi se derrite como mantequilla ante esas palabras, los ojos de Ranma realmente mostraba arrepentimiento y miedo por perderla. Akane se lanzó una cachetada mental lo único que pasaba por su mente era saltar encima de él, enredar sus piernas en su cintura y besarlo hasta que lo dejara sin nada de aire.

Sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento tan realista que se estaba empezando a formar en su mente. **–E..está bien Ranma, te prometo que pensaré muy detenidamente las cosas y que no voy a actuar a la ligera.- **Por Kami que ese hombre le estaba empezando a volver loca, ese hombre y sus malditas adolescentes hormonas.

* * *

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo Akane fue buscar la revista de Naviki, no era fácil encontrarla y no quería que nadie en la casa se entere de cómo pensaba seguir los consejos de una revista, así que cuando dio con ella corrió a encerrarse en su habitación y poder leerla tranquilamente. La revista marcaba ciertos puntos que ella ya recordaba pero que le daban una idea de que hacer y cómo comportarse de ahora en adelante:

_"Los Hombres son como niños pequeños, si quieres que empiecen a comportarse como adultos te damos algunas pautas que debes de puedes seguir para re-educarlos y hacer que se comporten un poco más cómo te gustaría, recuerda que se necesita mucha paciencia con ellos, como con los niños y que no siempre funciona a la primera, los hombres son muy orgullosos, y necesitan creerse el centro del universo:_

_-¿Recuerdas lo que mamá hacía cuando éramos pequeños y hacíamos algo malo?. Pues sí, nos dejaba sin televisión y sin juguetes. Pues eso también se aplica a los hombres de cualquier edad…EL CASTIGO…Primero debes encontrar un habito que el tenga dependiente hacia ti, es decir encontrar algo que sólo tú compartas con él, algo que sólo tú puedas dárselo, ya se trate de algún platillo especial, tu compañía, un coqueteo especial, o quizá el mejor sexo del mundo que sólo comparta contigo. Algo que cuando él sienta que lo pueda perder se le revolotee el mundo y vaya cambiando su actitud de a pocos, OJO, no olvides que estas cosas toman tiempo, primero hay que acostumbrarlos a ti hasta crear una necesidad, después dejarles ver que puede pasar si le quitamos su dulce favorito._

_-Mostrarte sensual, necesitada de él, siempre ayuda a incrementar su ego, y hacerlo creer que no puedes vivir sin él, si después de que el crea que es todo tu mundo para después despertar y ver que hay otras personas a tu alrededor y no sólo él, pues empezará a sentir la necesidad de llamar tu atención, pueden llegar al punto de querer demostrarte su amor de formas que antes no lo había hecho. Recuerda que para un hombre, como un niño, necesitan sentirse muy queridos y… como no… también necesitan sentirse los reyes de la casa, así que empieza a consentirlo y mimarlo, porque si llega el día que tu estés molesta con él y dejas de actuar con él de esa forma puedes crear un vacío que va a sentir la necesidad de llenarlo de nuevo contigo, es una buena forma de saber que tan necesaria te has vuelto en su vida también._

_Espero que estos consejos les ayuden un poco en su relación, y recuerden que deben tener paciencia y que los hombres son como niños, sólo hay que saber educarlos…."_

Akane cerró la revista muy pensativa, quería crear la necesidad de ella en Ranma, pero y ¿si ella empezaba a necesitarlo de esa manera?. Sentía un poco de temor de que las cosas se le voltearan. Pero no podía dejar las cosas que siguieran igual como hasta ahora, era hora de crear nuevos cambios y nuevas costumbres entre ellos dos.

* * *

Durante la cena, toda la familia bajo a reunirse para comer, Akane bajo reluciente con un hermoso vestido veraniego en azul pálido, peinada con una pequeña coleta alta que dejaba al descubierto su hermoso y largo cuello, ella sabía que Ranma disfrutaba de observar su cuello, lo había notado todas las veces que se atragantaba con moscas por tener la boca abierta con comida cuando se quedaba embobado admirándola cada vez que ella llevaba una cola alta y un vestido ligero, ese hecho también lo había notado la familia, pero preferían no forzar la situación ya, no querían que empezaran las rachas de insultos por pate de los jóvenes, solo compartían una sonrisa cómplice de saber lo que los chicos sentían pero que no podían decírselo de una buena vez. Claro que no todos compartían el mismo pensamiento.

**-Cuñadito… está a punto de caer la comida de tu boca, tal vez deberías cerrarla y dejar de ver con hambre a mi hermanita, es de mala educación.-**

Ese comentario le dio mucha risa a Akane, sorprendió a todos cuando empezó a reír muy fuerte y a contagiar a todos de su risa, no podían creerlo, Akane no había reaccionado mal ante un comentario así, era la primera vez reía por la broma hecha por su hermana. La sonrisa de Akane contagió hasta a Ranma que después de ponerse rojo como un tomate por el comentario de Naviki y estando a punto de contestarle con un insulto hacia Akane, empezó a reír tan fuerte que le comenzó a doler los costados del labio, se había dado cuenta del error que estaba a punto de volver a cometer y que Akane con su actitud, había suavizado el ambiente. Silenciosamente había entendido que ella le iba a ayudar a dejar sus impulsivos insultos, pero él necesitaba poner de su parte también para no volver a caer.

Cuando todos dejaron de reir Soun empezó a preguntar a Ranma por el campeonato que estaba próximo a participar en representación del Dojo Tendo, era muy importante para toda la familia que Ranma ganara, eso le daría prestigio al dojo, y clientes que era lo que necesitabn de momento.

**-Ranma, hijo, mañana es la semifinal, ¿te sientes preprarado?.-**

**-Claro madre, no he dejado de entrenar ni un solo día.-**

**-¿En serio cuñadito?, ayer no te vi entrenando en todo el día, parecías algo distraído por cierta cita con cierta chica presente aquí. Por cierto ¿Cómo les fue?- **sonrió con algo de malicia Naviki al exponer a su cuñadito.

Toda la familia se quedó mirando sorprendida a los chicos, nadie sabía de esa cita. Cuando estaban a punto de lanzar el confeti y abrir las botellas de saque. Akane habló de muy tranquila como si se tratase de cualquier cosa.

**-Bien Naviki, sólo fuimos al cine y a caminar un poco, ya nos hacía falta distraernos, por cierto la película estuvo buenísima te la recomiendo.-**

Nuevamente la familia quedó con la boca abierta ante la respuesta de Akane, incluso Ranma que estaba a punto de contestar con su usual "y quien querría salir con esa marimacho", iba volver a hacer algo que había prometido no haría, realmente necesitaba empezar aponer atención a lo que contestaba, Akane le estaba ayudando mucho pero no siempre iba a estar pendiente de contestar por él.

**-Si Naviki, la película estuvo muy buena, deberías ir a verla.- **Contestó Ranma un poco más pendiente de lo que decía, iba a tener que empezar a enrollar su lengua y engramparla hacia atras, si no quería cometer un error.

**-Entonces… hijita… tú y Ranma…. Están, ¿están saliendo?…- **

**-Pues algo así papá, no se entusiasmen, pero como que ya estamos creciendo para ver si vale la pena esto del compromiso, claro que por favor, papá, tía Nodoka, tío Genma, NO SE METAN.-** Esto último lo dijo en un tono muy serio y que daba miedo, incluso Naviki tembló de escuchar a su hermanita tan decidida y hablando tan maduramente sobre su relación con Ranma a la familia.

Por otro lado Ranma se había vuelto a quedar con la boca abierta, ella había reconocido que estaban saliendo, que quería ver si valía la pena lo del compromiso y que no quería que nadie se metiera entre ellos, eso es algo que nunca había tenido el valor de hacer el, pero le alegró saber que ella le estaba dando su oportunidad, que no todo estaba perdido, ahora estaba en sus manos no regarla.

**-Si tío, papá, mamá, porfavor, no se metan en lo que nosotros decidamos, esto es sólo entre Akane y yo, y Naviki, si vuelves a vender información nuestra a la horda de desquiciados que siempre nos persiguen te las vas a ver conmigo, ya no quiero más jueguitos por parte de nadie, vamos a tratar esto de una forma madura.- **Terminó por meterse un trozo de pan a la boca, estaba completamente colorado por todo el esfuerzo que le llevó decir esas palabras, ni él mismo se creía lo que había dicho, nunca antes había imaginado que podría enfrentar así a la familia, pero necesitaba demostrarle a Akane que no estaba sola, ella se había quedado mirándolo, realmente estaba impactada, nunca pensó que Ranma podría hablar así con la familia, pensó que eso iba a depender sólo de ella. Cuando Ranma posó sus ojos en ella, Akane le regaló una sonrisa que hizo que lo llenara de seguridad y plenitud, Ranma tenía razón esto era cosa de a dos.

* * *

Ya en su habitación Akane se encontraba dentro de un dilema, quería empezar su relación con Ranma, no aguantaba sentirse separada de él, no al menos ahora que ya había probado el sabor de sus labios, quería levantarle el castigo, abrazarlo y besarlo. Pero si corría hacia él ahora, Ranma tendría la sartén por el mango, se le subiría el ego a la velocidad de un cohete y aunque hubiera reconocido que iban a intentar algo delante de la familia, sus prometidas eran otra cosa, sería mejor pensar con la cabeza, al menos hasta estar bien segura del lugar que realmente podría darle Ranma delante de ellas.

Akane salió de su habitación en dirección al dormitorio de Ranma, mientras tocaba la puerta y esperaba que él le abriera pensaba en su decisión de distanciarse un poco de él, no sucumbir ante la tentación… por el momento, pensar fríamente con la cabeza y esperar a que Ranma le dé su lugar frente a sus otras prometidas. Cuando se abrió la puerta frente a ella y lo vió parado listo para ir a dormir con sus short azules y su camiseta de tirante pensó: "Al diablo". Se abalanzó sobre él lo abrazó por el cuello y continuó donde debía haber acabado su cita de ayer, en un mágico beso, un buenas noches Ranma y una feliz sonrisa por parte de ambos.

* * *

Disculpen la demora por no subir el capítulo pronto, pero como comentaba en mi otro fic, mucho trabajo, universidad y niños, espero que les guste este capítulo, gracias a todos los que me leen y mucho más a todos los que me dejan reviews, los adoro, gracias por su apoyo: Alix, Ni-chan Tendo, Nuberojiza, , , , akarly, Miztu Akari y en especial a MATT, gracias por su apoyo. Besos y nos leemos hasta la próxima

Amarilis666


End file.
